Deal Breaker
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: AU, Preseries: Dean knows what he has to do to protect his family...
1. Dealing with Devils

DEAL BREAKER

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

CHAPTER ONE:

Sam had been gone for a couple of months, and somewhere in that time frame his father had taken off on another hunt of his own, leaving Dean with an empty motel room and his thoughts, which was not a good thing at the moment.

One cool night after Sam had left, Dean had left to a bar, leaving his dad alone with his notebooks and scraps of newspaper clippings to find another hunt. He remembered that night all to well…

_He walked up to the motel room rather than stumbled. At the bar, he had felt rather disheartened and depressed after the recent hunt—involving the death of a child. _

_Silently, he crept into the dark room, assuming his father had already decided to go to bed. It was rather late. He stood behind the wall that blocked the rest of the room from his view for a moment to get his bearings in changing light._

"_Yeah, I know Bobby." Dean stilled himself, unsure for a moment to walk in or not. For some reason, he remained rooted to the spot._

"_I think it's a demon. And Sam's not the only one—it's targeting others. He could be in danger if this demon surfaces again—" There was a moment of silence. "Yeah," John gruffly said into his cell phone. "Uh huh. Thanks Bobby." Then there was a beep and a shuffle._

_Dean had stiffened. Sammy was in danger of the bastard that killed their mom? And it was a demon at that? _

_He heard shuffling and a tired, bone weary sigh as his father sank into the hard mattress of the motel room of the week. _

_Silently, after pausing for a couple of minutes, Dean crept into the room, eyes already adjusted into the darkness. He stilled as he heard his father shift._

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah Dad?" He questioned, letting his words come out gruffer than normal, and exhaled sharply as the light stench of beer and whiskey permeated the air._

"_When did you get back?"_

"_Just now."_

"_Get some sleep. I'll be leaving for Texas tomorrow—you keep an eye on things out here and make sure we got 'em all." Referring to the recent hunt of finding and stopping a coven of witches._

"_Sure, dad." And with that, he sank heavily into the bed, toeing his shoes off and hearing them hit the ground with a muted thud. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, his mind whirling with a thousand thoughts…_

All his research had led him to this single moment.

A demon had killed his mother, and somehow his little brother Sammy was what the bastard was after. And boy was it a nasty son of a bitch. There was nothing else he could do.

Dean stood with resolution. He had made his decision…

…

"Dean Winchester, well I never." Red eyes flashed at him briefly, teasing him as the demon circled him, taking on the form of a possessed brunette. A coy smirk danced on her lips.

"I want to make a deal."

"Oh, and what would that be for?" The demon questioned, halting in her tracks. Around them, crickets chirped and broke the silent interval.

"Not with you." The crossroads demon raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "With the demon who killed my mother."

"I don't know Dean, for all I know you could be trying to pull a fast one."

"No joke," he responded, "Tell it that I want to make a deal with him… in exchange for the safety of my brother and father."

TBC

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, all it entails, or any of the characters in the show.


	2. Bay of the Hounds

Chapter One:

Bay of the Hounds

Sam was angry and confused when he received the cryptic message from his father. When he refused to contact his father, the eldest Winchester showed up pounding on his apartment. Jess was scared and startled by the fury that the two fought.

"Your brother is missing. I've sent him a couple of jobs to do and he hasn't responded."

"He's probably holed up somewhere with some girls or something." Sam retorted, holding his ground despite the flipflops that his stomach was doing as soon as his father told him the reason for contacting his youngest.

John caught his tongue and reigned in his temper. He stared at Sam, seeing the rebellious stance and gaze. He took a moment to calm himself and his worry. It was for Dean after all, and their current shouting match was getting them nowhere other than a noise complaint from Sam's neighbors.

Sam was itching for a fight, and knew just the buttons and words to say to John to snap the trap. John looked his son straight in the eyes and spoke, calm and deadly serious, "Do you really believe that?"

He took a leave of absence from school that very night due to a family emergency. Jessica had protested, between her confusion over the situation and of Sam's important interview the following morning.

He kissed her, promised to tell her everything and keep her updated. He shot his father a look when he leveled 'that' stare at him—the same given every time he wondered aloud why they couldn't tell any one what they did.

Two months later, with no sign of Dean, Sam told Jess the dark secrets he tried for so long to hide and quit school, leaving California with his father in search of his brother.

Some time later…

"Dean?" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. His father stood beside the taller brunette, also in speechless shock like Sam had been just moments before.

The yellow-eyed demon simply grinned, his demonic eyes sparking with delightful mirth. "Well, yes, you do remember him, now don't you Sammy?"

"You bastard!" Now John had regained his control of speech, he was fuming words that would make even a sailor blush. "Where is my son? What have you done with him?"

"Well, Johnny boy, your boy here sold himself—body and soul—to me in order to save his family. Nice work raising that boy, John, nice work."

Sam and John both struggled against the invisible bonds holding them against the wall. "Dean would never do that." Sam growled, teeth bared, lip curled, and snarling like a wild animal.

The demon walked over to Sam and got up into his face, eyeing him in silence. His mere presence made Sam's skin curl. Disgust lined his features. "You really think so, Sammy?" He paused, yellow eyes searching Sam's face. "All his life, Dean has been told to watch out for little Sammy. When he overhears Daddy talking about a big ol' demon, Dean here knows that his family is in trouble." He cackles, turning his attention on John to see his expression and the realization that this situation was all his fault. 'I bet he didn't even know he was being overheard. Getting rusty there in your old age, Johnny boy.' Looking back at Sam, he adds, "So he cuts a deal."

"Son of a bitch!"

At that moment, the nearby door swung open and the Demon turned away from Sam to look at the new arrivals.

Sam's eyes widened as a blonde haired woman entered the room, dragging with her a certain Dean Winchester. He didn't look pleased with his predicament, although the resignation on his face was obvious to his father and brother.

"Dean!" John and Sam both shouted, renewing their struggles to release themselves from the invisible bonds restraining them to the wall.

Dean remained frozen to the spot in shock at seeing the rest of his family members being held by the yellow-eyed monster he'd sold himself to.

"Hello, Meg, Dean." Azazel said, continuing the watch his two captives in devilish delight. He lifted one hand and gestured with his index finger at Dean. Dean was sharply pulled forward by invisible hands towards the demon.

He stumbled into Azazel's arms and the possessed man wrapped his arms around the blonde man, embracing him to his chest. He then proceeded to tilt Dean's compliant head upward and captured his lips lustfully. Dean was silent and submissive, eyes closed and face stony as he allowed the demon to plunder his body.

Pulling away and breaking the kiss, he licked his lips and looked up to see the absolute fury on the eldest and youngest Winchester's faces. It was simply too easy to bait them now that he owned the piece that connected the family together. Dean was the heart of the Winchester family.

His daughter Meg sauntered up to Sam, wolfish grin on her face. "So, Sam," Meg purred into his ears, "do you know how much it hurt my new little brother Dean here when you left for the "normal" world?" The emotions in his chocolate brown eyes and on his face were more delicious than a double fudge sundae.

Dean looked away, jaw clenching and pain flashing in his eyes.

"You bitch!" Sam growled, tossing his head to the side. "Get the hell away from me, demon whore!" These words proceeded to make her lean in further, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent.

Meg then snorted and pulled away in disgust.

"Don't forget out deal." Dean interrupted, voice as strong and clear as ever.

"Dean, son, whatever this deal is—it ain't worth it!" John shouted. His words fell on deaf ears. Dean looked up and stared at his father for the first time in over five months. It was there in Dean's churning emerald eyes he saw everything. The fear for his brother and father, the sorrow from being abandoned—first by his brother and then later by his father, and also the utter defeat and resignation.

"Dad…" Dean started, unsure with what exactly to say. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you and Sammy'll be safe—"

"Safe from what Dean?" Sam cried, still fighting against the restraints. He hated feeling so useless—and that Dean was also sacrificing himself once more for his baby brother.

This time, the yellow-eyed monster spoke in Dean's stead. "What? Daddy never told you?" He chuckled at that thought, knowing that John kept many secrets from his youngest and children in general.

"There's a war coming." Meg finished for her father as she leaned against a rickety old table, twirling a small knife in her hands. "You, Sammy, were going to be the leader of our demon army and raise Hell on earth. Dean here changed that though—made sure that you two wouldn't be involved at all—or be casualties either."

"Dean," Sam's voice was pleading and his doe eyes were searching out Dean's. "Please, don't do this!"

In return Dean gave Sam a small smile, trying to show all he wanted to say in that smile. Tears clouded Sam's vision as Dean shook his head. "It's too late, Sammy."

"Meg." Azazel commanded. The blonde nodded, needing no further indication to take her leave. John started, realizing what was going on.

"Dean! What would your mother think? Whoring yourself to her killer?" The raw pain and anguish on Dean's face almost broke John. The demon laughed at his words, knowing they would cause more pain than any he could inflict. Sam was stunned by his father's words and barely had time to process what was happening before Meg grabbed a hold of Dean and spirited away with him, smirk still on her face.

Azazel turned to the remaining Winchesters and said his parting words before disappearing as well.

"Dean!" Sam shouted; lunging forward as their bonds broke once the demon disappeared. His words meant nothing; his brother was already long gone…

TBC

Note: This was actually the first chapter of a different story I unearthed when cleaning out papers and documents called "Bay of the Hounds" before I realized how closely it resembled "Deal Breaker", so I just decided to combine the two and add the first segment as a bridge.

I haven't decided yet to keep Jessica in the story or have her break up with Sam. Votes?


End file.
